Items
Weapon items * H crate: Equips you with the Heavy Machine Gun. * S crate: Equips you with the Shotgun. * F crate: Equips you with the Flame Shot. * R crate: Equips you with the Rocket Launcher. * L crate: Equips you with the Laser Gun. * I crate: Equips you with the Iron Lizard. * C crate: Equips you with the Enemy Chaser. * D crate: Equips you with the Drop Shot. * G crate: Equips you with the Super Grenade. * 2/H crate: Equips you with the Double Heavy Machine Gun. * Z crate: Equips you with the Zantetsu Sword. * T crate: Equips you with the Thunder Gun. * Cloud vial: Equips you with the Thunder Cloud. * MOBS unit: Equips you with the Mobile Sattelite. Ammunition items * Ammo crate: Gives ammo for the equipped weapon. If you have no weapon, scores 100 points. * Bomb crate: Gives 10 extra ammo for grenades. If you're riding a slug, gives 10 extra cannon for the slug. * Regular grenade: Gives 10 extra grenades. If You're equipped with a special grenade, it changes to the regular grenade. * Fire bomb: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes your grenades to the Fire Bomb. * Stone: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes your grenades to the Stone. * Cannon: Gives 10 extra cannon to your slug. If the slug is equipped with the Armour Piercer, it changes back to the regular cannon. * Armour piercer: Gives 10 extra cannon to your slug and changes it to the Armour Piercer. * Gas can: Recharge some energy for your slug. * Battery: If the Elephant Slug eats this, he will be able to shot thunderbolts from his proboscis. * Chili pepper: If the Elephant Slug eats this, he will be able to breath fire. Medicine items * Potion: Cures mummification. * Diet Food: Makes you slim again if you're fat. * First-aid kit: Cures zombification. * Special formulae: Changes back to human if you've been turned into a chimp. Money items * Coin: Gives you 10 points. For each extra coin you get in a row, you gain 10 ^ the number of the coins, up to 6400 points. For example: **1 coin: 10pt **2 coins: 20pt **3 coins: 40pt **4 coins: 80pt **5 coins: 160pt **6 coins: 320pt **7 coins: 640pt **8 coins: 1280pt **9 coins: 2560pt **10 coins: 5120pt **11 or more coins: 6400pt Food Items * Bread: Your all-day bread. Don't wait for it to rot. 500 points. * Fish: A fresh fish. 500 points. * Canned Food: Rations. No food, no fight. 1000 points. * Apple: A crunchy Apple. 100 points * Banana: A Banana, fresh from the Tree. 10 points. Animal Items * Cat: A kitty cat. 100 points. * Frog: Found in humid places. 500 points. * Snake: Beware of his bite. 500 points. * Chicken: Try not startling it. 1000 points. * Nest: A bird's nest. 1000 points. * Pig: Gives excellent bacon. 1000 points. * Baboon/Monkey: Cute Baboon with the attitude. 1000 points. * Crab:They're Pretty Common Around These Parts. 1000 points. Other Items * Regular Army Badge: Getting one of those will make the character enter "Combo Mode" to earn extra medals in Metal Slug 4. * Letter: A letter for someone distant. Usually dropped from an R-Shobu. 500 points. * Medal: A medal of honor. 500 points. * Mushroom: Grow in humid places. 1000 points. * Doll: A little doll. 5000 points. * Teddy Bear: Girls love these. 5000 points. * Ruby: A beautiful ruby. 100 points. * Boot: Some soldier lost his boot. 100 points. * Key: Maybe it can open a treasure chest. 1000 points. * Underwear: Someone lost it while running away from the rebels. 100 points. Category:Lists